Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell
by HarderBetterFasterStronger
Summary: Annabeth's arrival at Goode might've set the biggest chain reaction in motion. Unspoken secrets, haunted pasts, and lies bubble to the surface when Annabeth receives word that Malcolm's death may not have been an accident, but murder. But Malcolm had secrets and lies of his own. Besides, two people can keep a secret, right? Especially if one of them is dead...
1. Chapter 1

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Annabeth Chase

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses…_

It was meant to be a joke.

Something we could laugh about, tell our children so they knew we weren't the 'golden kids', but most of all, it was supposed to be the best seventeenth birthday present a sister could give.

"Say something I'm giving up on you!"

I sang A Great Big World at the top of my lungs, the car filling with the melody of my horrible voice. In real life, I was a great singer, but it felt good to sound bad and try to have fun with my brother. "I'll be the one if you want me to!" He sang after me, laughing. I took a moment, a short one, to take a picture, make a memory, of me and my brother. His shoulders, which were hidden by the blue and white Rugby shirt he was wearing, were shrugging effortlessly every time he laughed. His golden hair fell over his crisp grey eyes, a happy glint in his soft irises. I looked down and examined his hand tapping on his khaki shorts, pulsing to the beat. Malcolm looked happy, truly happy.

"Best concert ever!" He exclaimed, cranking up the music. "Thank you, Annabeth." He smiled at me, the scar over his eye, which he somehow received from football, wriggling with each movement. "Who's the best little sis in the world?" I asked, tapping my foot to the beat. He smirked. "Well, since you're my only sister…yes, you are the best, and the only…" I frowned teasingly and playfully punched his shoulder. His lips twitched. "So, I know that I shouldn't interfere with your love life, but that Thomas kid seems your type." I stopped laughing.

Thomas, a practical Greek god, was the hottest kid in our grade, captain of the freshman team, and class president. "He would never waste a second on me, Malcolm. I'm just me, plain old Annabeth Minerva Chase." Malcolm frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "And what is wrong with that?" I shrugged. "A lot of things. He's hot, I'm not." Malcolm tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. I think he really tried hard to follow the driving instructions, because his strong hands were placed firmly at ten and two.

"Well, I happen to think you're beautiful." I scoffed. "Of course you do, isn't that part of being a good brother?" Malcolm shook his head with a smile on his face. He rolled down the window as the cool night air slipped into the car. I slightly shivered, but quickly hid it. Tonight was for Malcolm, if he wants the windows down, let him.

"C'mon, you have blonde hair! Most people dye theirs!" I instantly reached up and grasped a strand of my honey hair, holding it up to the light. The moon reflected off of it faintly, making it look lighter and more elegant than it really was. "So? Blonde hair doesn't make you pretty." I whined. He frowned. "How about your eyes?" I embraced myself in my arms, no longer hiding that I was cold. "My eyes are grey, nothing special." My eyes were weird. Malcolm and I had gotten grey eyes from mom. They weren't joyful or happy. Instead, they kept people away, since they tended to be more calculating and intense. Just the way I liked it. Having scary eyes made me self-conscious and even more insecure than I already was.

"Fine, not the route to pursue. How about your cheekbones?" Even I had to agree with him on that. My cheekbones were high, delicate, but definitely defined. In my opinion, they were my most attractive asset. Some, such as Malcolm and my dad, argue it was legs. Even though my face didn't please me, my body certainly did. Nice, curvy figure, long tanned legs, and long arms that most people would kill for. Being muscular ran in my family, so I was especially built. Malcolm had my dad's build, which made him tall, big, and muscular. A perfect running back for his team. I myself was a track star. That was the reason I was semi-popular, and had a little bit of friends. I was the fastest girl in school, and I was only a freshman.

It wasn't that people didn't like me, I just tried hard to stay in the background. Attention had never been my strong suit.

"You see that light?" I asked, pointing forward. "It's yellow, it's about to turn red, stop." Malcolm waved it off. "We'll make it." He quickly accelerated. I grew tense, but let it slide. "Besides, you're arrogant, confident, and a good person." He was about to approach the intersection. "Dude, slow down, we're not gonna make it, it's okay."

"I can make it!"

We drove out into the open a couple seconds after the light turned red. I saw headlights, and didn't know what to do. I didn't scream, but the horror on my face was hard to miss. The truck was going to crash into Malcolm's side, not mine. I looked into his eyes, terrified, and knew I'd never forget this, the memory of what he looked like.

There was a certain terror, a unique kind of horror in his eyes. He was scared, and he knew he was going to die. His hands were still pinned on the steering wheel, even though he had no control of the truck hitting us. And, in the split second before we made impact, he spoke.

The last words he'd ever say.

"Sorry."

**2 Years Later**

Percy Jackson

"Get up kelp head, please?"

I groaned, rolling over on my side. "Leave me alone," I grumbled, hugging my pillow to my chest. "Just go away." I heard her walk out and I instantly tensed. She didn't give up that easily. Thalia was going to get me to get up. Even if it meant going to the extreme.

I shot up quickly, my raven black hair in the way of my eyes. "I'm up!" I shouted as she carried in a pail of water. Thalia frowned and set the bucket on the ground. "You're lucky you're fast." I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean I'm lucky?" Thalia gestured to the pale grey bucket. "A split second and I would've thrown all the ice cold water on you." An idea came to mind. "You know what? Just use it on Nico, I'm pretty sure he'd be glad to have his future girlfriend wake him up with freezing cold water."

Thalia scowled. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want to date Nico." I rolled my eyes as her electric blue irises took on a calculating glance. "Because Luke makes you so happy these days." I retort, making my way over to my closet. I flipped on the light as Thalia started to protest. "Luke and I are fine, all have you know. And maybe if you would just butt out of _our_ relationship, and find your own girlfriend and start a relationship, you wouldn't try to ruin mine." I pulled out a sea green shirt, jeans, and converse. I then laid it on my bed and turned to Thalia. "Rachel is perfect."

This time, Thalia rolled her eyes. "You don't even like her, kelp head. You're just scared of what she'd do to your reputation." My lips twitched. "I wish I could say otherwise, I really do…" "But you can't!" Thalia interrupted, a look of conviction on her face. "As long as you're miserable with Rachel, I'll be miserable with Luke." And with that, she stormed out of my room. "Wait!" I tripped over the water bucket in the doorway, landing to the ground with a thud. I heard Thalia laugh from downstairs. "I'm gonna kill you pinecone face!"

"Take a shower!" She reappeared in in front of me, kneeling down. "You don't want to be late for the first day of junior year, do you?" I groaned, rolling my eyes and heading to the shower.

"Look who's finally up!"

To my utter surprise, I was the last to make it to the kitchen. Jason, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, Silena, Katie, Travis, and Connor were gathered around the island in my kitchen, munching on all my cereal.

"Well eat up all the food why don't you?" I muttered, opening the doors to my pantry and seeing multiple empty boxes of Captain Crunch. "I thought coming to beginning of the year sleepovers entitled you to the food?" Clarisse asked, probably just to piss me off.

"Well, news flash, they don't." Jason shook his golden hair out of his face. "Too late now, right?" I sarcastically shot him a smile. "He's pissed." Grover mumbled, making Nico, who was standing next to him, let out a chuckle. "So, sparky and his girlfriend are in it for the long run this year, aren't they?" Thalia asked. They had been off and on, since Piper thought she had caught him kissing Reyna. In the end, Reyna had kissed him, and they promised to never get in dumb fights and talk out their problems instead. Cheesy. Instead of blushing, Piper rolled her eyes. "Jerk." She mumbled, chucking a spoon at her head. Thalia narrowly dodged it, a victorious smile on her face. "Miss," She said, pride seeping through her words. "And," Thalia added. "Does calling me a jerk mean I'm a junior educated rich kid?"

Katie laughed. "Haven't heard that one since eighth grade." Travis, whose arm was neatly wrapped around Katie's waist, goggled at her. "People said that in the eighth grade?" Katie shrugged. "It was better than saying 'your mom' as a comeback for everything." I rolled my eyes. "God I hated that comeback. It was funny, though. When people said that, they actually thought they were being original."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Besides, Thalia is rich, and a junior. But she is not educated…" Thalia gasped, elbowing him in the gut. "We all made a horrible grade on that math test." Juniper nodded. "Ms. Dodds is evil!" Chris shrugged. "Do you think she still wonders why she's not married?" Silena cracked a smile. "Because in order for her to go on a date, someone has to be able to actually stand her?" Beckendorf nodded. "Correct."

"Where is the conversation going?" I mutter, opening my fridge. "We're trying to converse. People do it, you know, when they're _not_ in a faulty relationship." I frowned. "How does making conversation have to do with faulty relationships?" Juniper asked. I felt like hugging her. "It doesn't." Nico inhaled slowly. "But it's majorly true." Grover snorted. "Who still uses the word majorly?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "I just did, goat boy." Grover hadn't even opened his mouth when Thalia came in with a comeback. "Death breath." Nico frowned. "I'm not even wearing black today."

Clarisse smiled. "Yeah, he stopped doing that when he became popular and captain of the football team. Now he dresses 'normally'." She made air quotes around the word normally. Thalia laughed. "Remember when you were that pale, skinny boy who loved mythomagic?" Nico chuckled at that one. "Oh God, I do!" Thalia pursed her lips. "Yeah, now he's popular, extremely buff, and has girls waiting on his hand and foot."

I gave up on breakfast joined them at the island. "Do I detect jealousy, Grace?" She sighed, sounding resigned. "No, let's just get to school. Luke texted me asking where I was."

**Next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV (for the entire time).**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, like, at all.**

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Annabeth Chase

_All I know is a simple name….Everything has changed_

"What's your name?"

I checked my jean pockets, pulling the light blue fabric out of them trying to search for the tiny slip of paper. It had my name and classes, so the receptionist could easily look me up. It wasn't my idea, it was my mother's.

"Uh," I frowned, realizing I had lost the slip in the traffic of trying to enter the school. "Annabeth Chase," I finally said, deflated. "What were you looking for, anyway?" The lady, Dusk, was tapping her red painted nails against the keyboard, a smile on her face. Unlike my last receptionist, Avery, at my school in San Francisco, who always had a fake smile. Her tone was always dripping with fake enthusiasm, too. Sometimes, I would make sure I didn't get in trouble, just so I wouldn't have to make conversation with her.

"Well," Dusk piped up, snapping me out of my memory. "This is an amazing profile." She smiled, her baby blue irises lit with excitement, real excitement. "Uh, yeah, I want a flawless college application." If the track scholarship didn't work out, I was definitely trying again for an academic scholarship.

Dusk would smile every once in a while as she was scrolling through my information. Thankfully, I had gotten here early (there was still traffic coming in, how many clubs are there?), and Dusk was a lady who knew how to take her time.

"Ms. Chase," She finally announced, handing me a half sheet with my locker, classroom numbers, and class periods. "You are definitely a force to be reckoned with." She turned back to her computer and started to hum a tune. I glanced at her oddly, tilting my head as my blonde curls that were pulled back in a ponytail touched my shoulder. Dusk looked back up at me, the same smile on her face.

"Well, go on." She told me, making me a blush creep up my cheeks as I realized that I had stared at her. Dusk leaned forward, making her office chair groan loudly. "You have Ms. Dodds for first period. Even though you are a forced to be reckoned with, she is a short demon in heels. You'd do yourself a favor by not being late to class." She then resumed her initial position, never paying any more attention to me after that.

As I was walking out the door, I heard her voice call out to me. "Do you need someone to show you around?" She asked. I shook my head, a faint smile on my face. "No thank you, I can manage."

As I walked out the door, I slammed into someone as my books and I tumbled to the ground. The person must've been male, and awfully strong, because I was flattened against the floor, even though he wasn't on top of me. "You okay?"

I opened my eyes to see a girl with spiky black hair and calculating electric blue eyes staring at me. As a joke, I told her "You should see the other guy." Instead of laughing, she pursed her lips. "The other guy, Luke Castellan, is fine. He's Running Back, so I'm pretty sure he's dealt with bigger people."

I didn't know whether to be angry or shocked at her sudden rudeness. As I gathered my books, I decided not to say anything about it. This girl, even though she was petite, was very scary. I could be terrifying when I wanted to be simply by narrowing my eyes, but this girl's whole demeanor shouted 'Get away, or else'. Dusk thought I was a force to be reckoned with.

No, this girl was.

When I finally stood up, the girl held out her hand. "Thalia Grace, are you new here?" I nodded my head as I shook it. "Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase." A guy about 6'4' (who wasn't as buff as she bragged) with blonde hair, crisp blue eyes, and a scar above his eye was standing next her. There was a glint in his eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on what it meant. Happiness, joy, trickery? I had no clue.

"I'm Luke Castellan." He was obviously Thalia's boyfriend. "This is Thalia, and yes, I know you two just met." Thalia frowned, and so did I. He didn't introduce her as his girlfriend, and something told me that he didn't plan on it, either.

I decided not to look into it, but Thalia had other plans.

"I'm your girlfriend, or did you forget?" Luke quickly scowled at her. "She probably already knew, Thalia." I did, but that was only because I could read people. It had become a survival skill, and now reading people was as easy as reading a book. "You could've at least mentioned it." Thalia snapped. "Why are you being so annoying?" He snapped back.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She scowled. "Because I can, Thalia. It's what I do." He said. An argument was brewing, and unfortunately, I just wanted to get to class.

In the time it had taken me to check my watch, the quick bicker had turned into a full scale fight. "Why do you take everything so seriously?" Luke asked. His once vibrant blue eyes were now getting darker, and I was scared. Not for myself, but for Thalia. Luke seemed like the person who did things, even if he didn't mean them, on impulse. And I was deathly afraid he'd hit Thalia without even meaning to.

"What are you gonna do?" Thalia taunted, using her sex as an advantage. "Hit me?" Apparently, however long they'd been dating, I knew Luke better than she did. He would hit her without even thinking about it. Sure, he'd probably regret it later. But for right now, he was pissed off, and Thalia did what I often did.

She was pushing it way too far.

Luke was bound to hit her eventually, but the taunting would for sure speed up the process. "Oh yeah?" He asked, a murderous look on his face.

If I was Thalia's friend, I would've said "Well Thalia, you've gone and done it now'. Fortunately, Thalia's luck was whole lot better than mine.

"LUKE!" A guy with midnight black hair and obsidian eyes crashed into him, tackling him onto the floor. I quickly grabbed Thalia's arm so she'd move out of the way. I was beyond stopping the fight. Luke deserved it, even if he did do things on impulse. No matter the excuse, hitting a girl is just simple cruelty.

"Nico," Thalia said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was in shock, and apparently Nico was the name of her savior. Thalia thought Luke was big, no. If Luke was big, Nico was huge. He was strong, buff, and was relentless when it came to standing up for his friends.

His eyes were murderous, and as he beat Luke, I could feel the anger radiating off him. And then I thought, _Oh crap!_

I realized that if I didn't stop Nico, he'd do something he regretted.

He'd kill Luke.

I grabbed Nico by the collar of his shirt and used all my strength to yank him back. Thanks to how muscular I am, Nico fell to the ground. Luke had bruises all over, and I knew his jaw was broken. "Someone get the nurse!" I shouted. No one moved, they were all staring at Nico.

"MOVE!" I shouted, making one of the girls flinch and run off to the nurse's office. "Mess with Thalia again I'll kill you." He said to Luke. I knew he wasn't lying. He really would kill Luke, and would have already if it weren't for me. "Why'd you pull me back?" I turned to see Nico staring at me. There was no hatred in his eyes, instead it was replaced with worry. He cared about Thalia, a lot. "You were going to kill him."

Nico stood up, his legs steadying. "Thalia," He whispered, wrapping an arm around her. She sobbed into his shirt lightly, making me look down. Everyone was looking at them, and I grew uncomfortable. "Leave," I said, folding my arms against my chest. I narrowed my eyes, making the true fierceness of my grey irises show. "Leave!" I said more forcefully. Everyone left after that, leaving us alone.

"Thank you." Nico told me. Thalia was in his arms. She was no longer sobbing, she was hurt. Although I knew her and Nico would hit it off right away, she loved Luke. Not anymore, probably, but she loved him before that, despite his disrespect for her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Annabeth Chase." Thalia answered for me, sniffling as he stood upright. His arm was still around her neck, but she seemed more confident. "Well, Annabeth," Nico said softly. "What's your first class?"

"Dodds," I recalled, thinking back to what Dusk warned me about. Thalia chuckled lightly, making me faintly smile. "All of our friends have homeroom in that class. You can walk with us."

I know that this whole fiasco didn't make us friends. But I realized that I wanted Thalia to be my friend. I wanted to even call her best friend one day. This was a small change, miniscule, actually. But as a wise person said, every day, small changes happen, but when you look back on the year you've journeyed through…

Everything has changed.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Percy Jackson

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…Can't live can't breathe with no air…_

"Settle down!"

Ms. Dodds was yelling at the class, making me roll my eyes and scroll through Instagram on my phone. The chatter still echoed through the classroom, telling me that the first day of school was going to be easy and care-free. "When's Nico coming back? I thought he went to check on Thalia?" Jason inquired, drumming his fingers against the desk. "Don't worry, Thalia and Nico can handle themselves." Piper was sitting in the seat behind Jason and was trying to be encouraging I suppose. "Handle themselves?" I asked, a smirk on my face. "It's school."

"Sorry we're late!"

Thalia, Nico, and an unknown blonde were standing in the doorway. Thalia's eyes were bloodshot and red, while Nico looked downright murderous. The blonde girl was standing on the left, and she looked like she…belonged. There was an intense but fierce look in her grey irises, and something told me that whatever just happened, they had been through a lot in the past five minutes. Ms. Dodds paid them no attention, so Thalia and Nico made their way to the back of the classroom where we were sitting. The girl continued to stand there awkwardly.

"What happened?" Jason asked as Nico and Thalia slipped into the seats adjacent to ours. Nico shook his head. "He was about to hit Thalia…" "Luke?" Jason asked. Thalia nodded. "What!" I exclaim, setting down my phone. The chatter stopped as everyone turned to us. "Guys!" The blonde girl announced, making the heads turn to her direction. "Why don't we listen to the teacher?" She suggested as everyone groaned but obeyed. She then winked at Thalia and Nico sent her a thankful smile. "Anyway, I beat him up, badly." Thalia nodded. "He would've killed him if it weren't for Annabeth." My eyebrows furrowed. "Annabeth?" Thalia gestured to the blonde girl.

Annabeth wasn't anything short of beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, crisp grey eyes, long tanned legs, a tanned complexion, fluffy pink lips that moved effortlessly when she talked, and an aura of pride and confidence. She had that Californian girl look, but her eyes said otherwise.

"She cool?" I asked Thalia. "Yes, I think everyone would like her." I nodded my head. "I like her." Nico narrowed his eyes. "Percy, don't be a player with Annabeth, okay? She's different. If you want her by your side, you need to be in it for a long run." I bit my lip. "Fine." Thalia sighed. "He doesn't care, does he?" "Nope," Jason said, popping the 'p'. "When are you going to learn that every girl is more than a game?" I smirked. "C'mon guys, I'm not that bad."

Every one of my friends started to laugh loudly as I rolled my eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase." We all shut up and looked toward the front to see Annabeth introducing herself. "At my last school, I was on the track team." "You're Annabeth Chase!" This annoying kid on the football team named Michael Yew called out. "She wins like, every meet." He told the class. She blatantly ignored him, making me smile. "I was top of my class last year with my grade average, so, uh, good luck in beating me this year." Not only was this girl confident, but she took it to an extreme.

She was arrogant.

"You may sit down now." Annabeth made her way to the back and took the seat behind Thalia, which was next to me. "Percy Jackson." I held out my hand to her. She simply snorted and turned forward to the chalk board. "Um, okay." I told her, and faced forward in my seat. I heard Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper chuckle from their seats. Huh, is this what rejection feels like?

The minutes ticked by as Ms. Dodds's lesson dragged on. I tapped my pen against my desk as Annabeth gave the teacher her undivided attention and scribbled notes down in her binder. Finally, curiosity killed the cat as I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper.

_Why do you dislike me?_

The note flopped onto Annabeth's desk as her eyes met mine in a calculating glance. Sighing, she grabbed her pen and started to jot something down.

_Why do you care?_

I frowned, feeling oddly hurt.

_Most people like me. Guess I'm used to it, huh?_

The faintest of smiles played onto her lips.

_Look, you have a reputation. Don't you get that?_

She ignored me after that and turned to face the teacher.

"So you don't like me because of my reputation?" I asked her once class was over. Annabeth grabbed a sprite from the vending machine we were standing at and opened it. "Do you know that quote from Anne Frank?" She slurped down the drink and then lowered it from her lips. I observed how her tongue curled upward and licked the excess liquid off her lips.

"Anne who?" I asked, distracted from the conversation. Annabeth smirked. "I keep my ideals, because in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart." I raised my eyebrows. "So you're willing to give me a chance because of a quote from Anne Frank?" Annabeth sighed. "It wasn't fully the quote, Percy. Look at the situation Anne was in. Despite everything the Nazi's said or did or killed…Anne plainly stated that she thought deep down, they had a good heart." I shrugged. "Anne needs to learn that there are really bad people in this world."

Annabeth nodded approvingly. "There are, Percy. But do you think they woke up one day and decided to be bad? The world can play tricks on us. The point I'm trying to make is, a lot of people would've gotten somewhere in life if they had a second chance. So in spite of everything, I'm giving you one."

A smile was deliberately plastered on my face.

"Don't waste it." She then whispered. Annabeth walked off and I could hear her vans scraping the floor with each step.

Annabeth Chase

"Come with me."

Thalia was observing something on her phone during study hall, and she had called out to Nico and Jason to come with her somewhere. "No." Jason said bluntly, sinking further into his chair. "Thalia, there is an invisible holding me down." Nico told her. Thalia's nose scrunched up. "Gravity?" Nico shook his head disapprovingly. "No, laziness."

I stifled a laugh and set down my book. "Thalia, if you want, I'll come with you." She chewed at her nails while Percy and Piper shook their heads. "Don't even want to know." Piper muttered and turned a page in her trigonometry book.

"Sure, come on." She left her stuff where it was sitting and I decided to do the same. "You can't tell anyone of what I'm about to show you." Thalia said nervously as we exited the library. I nodded. "Percy's girlfriend is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED for short. She's secretive, conniving, and ruthless. Percy is blinded by love, and fortunate for us, this will be a wakeup call."

"What will be a wakeup call?" I ask as my eyebrows slant downward. "Hold on, Annabeth, I'm getting to that. Anyways, you already have the rundown on Luke Castellan, so you're good to go." Thalia's combat boots clacked against the floor violently as worry settled in my gut. What was Thalia about to show me? And why was it harmful to Percy?

"Here we are." We stood before a deserted bathroom, and I noticeably hesitated before reluctantly walking in. "Look at this." Thalia's phone trembled in her hands as she handed it over to me.

It was a picture. Luke Castellan was the easiest person to make out. He was leaning over someone on the hood of his Camaro, and the figure beneath him was obviously female. I couldn't see much of her, but I could make out red frizzy hair and freckles. "RED?" I asked. It was more of a statement than a question, though.

This was definitely RED. "She betrayed Percy?" I asked. Thalia nodded and started to bite her nails. "It was taken three days ago, meaning Luke was still in a relationship with me." Reality hit me like a ton of bricks as I suddenly felt bad for Thalia. "Don't feel bad." She instantly consoled me. "I have Nico, but who does Percy have?" I gnawed on my lip. "Me." I replied steadily. "Not in a relationship." I immediately reminded her. "But just as a friend." Thalia smiled brightly. "I owe you, Annabeth?"

"For what?"

Percy was standing in the doorway, his face impassive. "Toss me the phone, Thals." Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as she tossed Percy the phone. He swiftly caught it in his strong hands and analyzed the snapshot.

It was as if everything had gone wrong, or a tree branch had snapped apart. Percy held in his rage, but I could feel the radiation of anger flowing through him. The best way to describe his growing hatred for RED would be like a fire. The smoke travels through your lungs, and it weakens you by the second. Besides,

How can you breathe without air?

**I suck, I know, I get it. I was super busy this week to my defense. I kept on saying I would get around to it, but I would continuously put it off. I know I said in the last chapter that I would try to make this one better. Well, as you can plainly see, I lied. This was supposed to be a filler chapter, or whatever you call it.**

**BTW, my heart is in it for Peyton, but the Seahawks deserve to win more than the Broncos. Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Cuz it is like 1:00 AM right now…Hey, no judgement! At least I got around to it, right? As always,**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Four: The Struggle

Annabeth Chase

_I was born by the river…in a little tent. And just like that river, I've been running ever since._

If there's anything I've learned in life, it's that it is easier to run away from problems than face them.

It had worked when Malcolm died, especially.

I didn't want to face the fact that he was gone. I didn't want to acknowledge everything I'd miss about him. I would never smell the reeking stench of him after practice, I would never run my fingers over his various trophies when I was supposed to be getting his laundry, I would never hear him sneak out the house to meet his girlfriend somewhere, but most of all, I'd never feel the protection of his arms when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I really could've used a shoulder during that time.

After he died, a distinct bitterness and cynical spirit settled into my heart. He was the only reason I pushed on, he was the reason I kept fighting. If my big brother could do it, why couldn't I?

If my big brother died in an accident, why couldn't I?

Everyone constantly reminds me that Malcolm wouldn't want me to live this way. But how do I know? It's not like he's sending me texts from heaven.

There was the part of my life when I waist-deep in denial. Some people think that you stop being in denial because you realize the person is gone. No, that's not the reason. It's because you're heart has been wrenched of all love, all compassion, all hope. You're tired of letting yourself down, making yourself crazy with a hope so false it hurts. Malcolm is gone, and I'd be lying if I said I accepted it from the beginning.

I had to move out of that house. There were so many memories, so many…happy things that we had done. Malcolm had been my best friend. The only things left to comfort me in this life are my arrogance and insecurities. Screw what Malcolm told me. He's not here, I'm no longer burdened to his urging of me to get better. Truth is, I had always been a bitter person, Malcolm dying was just a reason to no longer hide it.

"Annabeth?"

Thalia's intense blue eyes were filled to the brim with concern. "Yes?" I had to remind myself of what we were doing before I started being consumed by my thoughts. Thalia instantly relaxed and settled into her seat. "I said, did you hear about Percy's blow up with Rachel?" It was hard to believe that the whole picture fiasco was two weeks ago. I was now close friends with everyone in the group, especially Percy. I promised Thalia to give him someone to rely on, and I was upholding my promise.

Percy could actually be considered my friend now. We constantly bickered, and seemed to have a different opinion on everything, though. He could be sweet, and very caring. He was loyal beyond belief, and sometimes I wondered how he could act like such a jerk sometimes. Don't get me wrong, he is an ass, but sometimes he can be nice, too.

"Yeah." I replied and scribbled in an answer on my homework. "I was there." She nodded, and I could tell she wasn't convinced that I was fine.

…

"PARTY!"

The music was way too loud, and I could feel myself being engulfed in the smell of alcohol. Why am I here? "Let me get you a drink." Thalia offered, clutching a cup filled to its rim with beer. I shook my head. "I don't drink." I said bluntly. She tilted her head as she quickly analyzed me. "For track?" She inquired, questioning my morals. "No, I just don't." She nodded. "You believe in waiting until you're twenty-one, right?" I shrugged.

"Maybe not even then."

She playfully shoved me and a little bit of brown liquid poured over the side of her cup. "Damn, don't you know how to have fun?" Thalia, as I recently confirmed, curses a bit more than usual when she's drunk. I wish Nico would keep a better eye on her than hanging out with Percy and Jason out back where the pool was. Finally, _before_ she did something stupid, I grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her through the crowd. It was uncomfortable, considering the friction between me and them, with their hot and sweaty bodies. I was never much of a dancer.

I would rather watch in scrutiny than be noticed.

I opened the sliding glass door and was instantly greeted with the refreshing cool air. It felt good, way better than it would on a normal day. I would've come out here earlier if I knew it would feel like this. The party was making me claustrophobic.

There was still quite a bit of people out here. There were people swimming, and then there were people who were having conversations off to the side. Nico, Jason, and Percy seemed to be in a conversation with three blondes. I was pleased to observe that the blondes were flirting with them, but they weren't flirting back.

Nico laughed at something one of them said, and Thalia tensed behind me. If Nico was what made Thalia sober, I was all for it. "I'll be right back." She muttered darkly as she stormed over to where they were standing. Nico made a grab for her hand, but she rebelliously shook it off and punched the blonde who had made him laugh. There was a loud gasp as she fell into the water. "Thalia!" I hollered as Nico scowled at her and dove into the pool. I quickly made my way over and grasped Percy's hand. "What happened?" His sea green eyes seemed agitated, and I realized that he was angry with Thalia's behavior. Hmph, that makes two of us.

Nico broke through the surface of the water, the blonde girl in tow. Her and her two friends quickly ran off while Nico turned back to glare at his girlfriend. "Tell me something, Thals." Thalia, that little badass, acted as if nothing unusual had happened. "Why the _hell_ did you push her into the water?" Thalia merely shrugged. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you. You seemed as if you were actually enjoying her company, and she saw you as a prize. I don't see you as a prize, Nico. I love you. But here you are…talking to blondes who admire your looks."

I don't think Thalia acknowledged the face that she basically just said I love you to her boyfriend of two weeks. Nico just goggled at her. "I don't feel so good." She started to groan and grab her stomach. Nico grabbed her hand and I watched them trail back into the house.

"Well I'll be goddamned." Jason said incredulously. "I can't believe Nico took it lightly." Percy told me. "How do you think Thalia is going to feel when she realizes…you know?" I shrugged. "She'll be pissed off without a doubt."

**(I know there hasn't been any Percabeth, and I've basically been exploiting the other couples while y'all sit there and wait for something to happen. I'm not trying to have the story of 'The first time I met him, I fell in love' and all that other crap. I want them to do it the old-fashioned way. Start out as mutual enemies, start to bond, become friends, become best friends, become inseparable friends, become…well, you get it)**

Percy Jackson

Thalia was infuriated.

Nico was supposed to say it first, I suppose. Girls are really sensitive about that shit, even Thalia. She believes that the sissy in the relationship is the one who says 'I love you' first.

"Percy!" Annabeth was staring at me, a perplexed look on her face. "What?" I ask, picking up my pencil and writing my name down on the math worksheet. Annabeth continued to stare at me, making me feel awkward and set down my pencil. "You do that a lot." She announced, making me cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Annabeth simply smiled.

It was hard to ignore how beautiful she was. Her beautiful curls were flowing freely today, contrary to her usual 'just pull it back and slide on a headband' approach. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that flowed out at the hem that said in pink bold letters 'I HAVE A CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT TO BARE ARMS'. I vaguely remember that from a movie or something. Besides that, she was wearing denim Capri pants that hugged her legs nicely, and white vans.

"Do you need help with the first question?" She offered, pulling out her calculator. "Um, yes. What's the date?" Instead of laughing, she glared at me. I quickly pulled out my phone, checked the date, and slid it back into my pocket. "Look, I know it's hard to tutor me." I confessed as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm dyslexic, and it's probably a struggle just to get me to read the problem." Annabeth swallowed. "Percy, I have dyslexia too. Do you know how many tutors and how much I help I had to get before I could manage it? If those tutors hadn't helped me, I don't know how bad my grades would've been. I'm going to help you." She announced, a sure look on her face. After her small moment of covenant, she frowned and slid back in her chair.

It reminded of that movie, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Thalia had wanted me to read the book, but I had blatantly refused, and we agreed on just seeing it in the theatre. I remember Charlie said that Patrick would talk about random stuff, but sooner or later, he'd run out of things to console himself. Annabeth could be so nice and genuine, but then her temporary happiness would run out, and she would become cold again.

Annabeth's phone buzzed, and I continued to work out the first problem as she opened the text. I could make out a faint gasp, and then Annabeth was suddenly picking up all her stuff in a frenzy. "I'll text you the answers, okay? I've got to go, emergency." Papers were falling out of her bag as she rushed out of the library and into the cool night air of New York. I wish she knew that she could find a friend in me, that I do care. But most of all, I wish I could tell her what I know, and how I know.

That I know about Malcolm.


	5. Chapter 5

Lies Straight From The Pit of Hell

Chapter Five: Let's Talk

Annabeth Chase

_You're string of lights are still bright to me boy…Who you are is not where you've been, you're still an innocent_

"Get away from me!"

My mom's once elegant blonde hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, and her silk pajamas were torn into shreds. Pots and pans were littered around our kitchen floor, and I simply picked one up and placed it in its rightful cupboard. "Mom, you don't know what you're doing." I say steadily, easing my way to where she was standing. I bit my lip when I noticed the blood on her arms. She was caked in it on her upper limbs, and I felt tears prick my eyes.

These were the moments when I hated myself most. His death…it did something, something unrepairable to Athena. There are nights like these when I realize my mom isn't perfect. She may walk out every day in a squeaky clean business suit and a forced smile on her face, but she has imperfections, she has flaws like the rest of us. It was times like these when I felt closer to my mom.

Because I felt she was a human being, one that makes mistakes. Malcolm's death had taught her that mistakes and hurt were inevitable in this world. My mom acted out more harshly, though. She was used to being the upper hand, the top dog in her life. Up until his death I didn't think she loved us, I didn't think she cared. But obviously she did, and taking Malcolm away was like stealing her happiness.

Most of it, anyway.

"He's gone." She sobbed, and reached up to cover her mouth with her hand. I saw her collapse onto the floor, and she had traces of blood on her mouth where her hand made contact. "Mom." I whimpered and instantly went to her aid. I was trying to be something she never was.

A caretaker.

Feeling motherly, I wrapped my arms around her, securing her. I then understood why mothers did this. When you were in someone else's embrace, it felt as you were protected from everything.

"Annabeth?" She asked, a certain childish edge to her voice. The longing was evident, too. "Yes mom?" I asked, gently rocking back and forth. "You know that movie? The one with the flowers and awkward teenagers?" I wiped a stray tear from my eye and nodded. "The Perks of Being a Wallflower? Yeah, I've seen it, and read the novel…" She chuckled, although I knew there was no humor behind it. "I didn't have time to read the book. Begrudgingly, one of my co-workers made me go. Malcolm's funeral was only three weeks prior to that time, so saying I was depressed was one hell of a goddamn understatement."

I had never heard my mom cuss. Ever.

"I remember Patrick asking Charlie, why can't you save anybody?" Her voice was being overcome by the constant whimpering, and I knew she was on the edge of sobbing.

Hell, I was too.

"I didn't get it at first. But now I do. Why do the people we love most always have the rottenest luck? It's always the good ones, too. The ones who could aspire to great things. The ones who could change the world because they're crazy enough to believe they can. Ones who can throw a football so far that college scouts have to offer him a position. Or the ones who are so waist-deep in kindness and cherishment."

No book I had ever read could answer my mom's question. It's true, good people suffer bad fates. And it isn't fair either.

The best people always have the rottenest luck.

"Annabeth, you're all I have left." Her grey eyes pierced mine in a pleading glance. She was serious, dead serious. "You need to do something great, become something big. Do it for me and him. Make sure he doesn't fade, okay? Malcolm was too good of a person to forget. Don't let them forget."

I didn't say anything.

I just gingerly rocked her back and forth as silent tears rained down her cheeks. Burying my head in her hair, I let out a sob. One of those sobs that are filled with compassion, anger, but most of all, hope. Mom was right. Malcolm didn't deserve the fate he faced.

But then again,

Does anybody?

**Shortest chapter ever...Trust me, I know. For the past couple of chapters, I've been making empty promises. And then, as if I didn't have enough on my plate, I made the stupid decision to start ANOTHER story. Dude, I can't even keep up with the first one. I know I update pretty regularly, but the chapters are...let's be real...sort of suckish sometimes. For some reason, my first chapter was really good, because I wanted you guys to be hooked on the story. Turns out, that's the only thing I'm good at. From now on (this isn't an empty promise, swears) I'm going to take time to decently writer my chapters, and make sure the quality is outstanding. I know I forgot this in chapters 3, 4, and 5, but...**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Six: Let's Move

Leo Valdez

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't want to wake up from you…_

It's been the same dream for as long as I can remember.

I can still hear her blood curdling screams, and her fists banging against the thick steel doors. I remember how helpless I was that night. I remember how I begged and pleaded to any god out there to save my mom. I pounded on the doors and she pounded back, and it was the only thing alerting me that she was alive. The fire spread drastically, and sooner or later, the knocks grew softer and softer and softer until I couldn't hear her anymore. She was gone, dead, ripped from my life just like everyone I've ever loved.

That's why I ran away from every foster home I was put in. Relying on people had always served me wrong. It was easier not loving people. At the end of the day, the love I felt for them wasn't worth watching them being ripped away from me.

My mom was the last one.

"Mr. Valdez?" I slid down in my chair even further with my eyes closed. "Mr. Valdez?" I blinked one eye open. The judge's chestnut hair was falling around her thin face in soft ringlets, and the flustered look on her face made me want to laugh. They didn't care about me.

No one did.

"Judge Abernathy, do you really believe I would do something like this?" The shop owner's lips twitched as his dusty eyebrows rose. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Mr. Valdez, I don't think you would be very fond of the answer." I nodded contently and realized the inevitable verdict.

"I'm giving you a choice." Those words shook me out of my slyness and made me sit on the edge of my chair. I hadn't been given many choices in my life, therefore I didn't squander them when they were given.

"You may either go to juvenile prison for five years, or, you may move to New York and attend Goode High School. Calypso Ogygia is your age, and she often deals with teens in your situation."

"He ruined my shop!" The victim stood up. There was some arguments made in the audience and I felt myself slowly analyzing the pros and cons. "Quiet!" I knew my answer before her gavel even hit the mahogany.

"I'm going to New York."

Percy Jackson

"We're getting a new kid."

This made me cock an eyebrow and shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Is this meant to be good news or bad?" I ask the spiky haired girl. She looks at me with amusement in her electric blue eyes and continues to smother cream cheese on the toasted bagel. "Something smells good." Jason peeked over the counter and observed the toasty warm bread on Thalia's plate. "Not a chance, Sparky. Make you're own grub." She swiftly picked up her bagel and sat across from me at the kitchen table. "What are you doing anyway?" She asks. I hear her bite into the crunchy bread. Rolling my eyes, I observed her lick the excess cheese off her lips and moan. "What kind of bagels are these?" She asks curiously and throws it back down on the plate. She brushes past Jason who is still in search for breakfast and opens the door to the fridge.

"You're such a child." I tease and continue to type on my MacBook. "Because you're so mature, aren't you?" Thalia ripped off a paper towel and started to wipe cream cheese off her hands. I chose not to reply but instead let out a faint sigh. "Seriously kelp head, what are you doing?" I anxiously cracked my knuckles and reread every word I had just typed. "I have an English assignment due tomorrow. Annabeth said I was on the right track but I could use a more inspiring topic." Jason, despite his hunger, started to laugh hysterically. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to make good grades." I defend myself and lower the top of my laptop. It snaps shut as Nico groggily walks downstairs.

His hair is disheveled, and he might as well have woken up from hibernation and not a good night's sleep. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Jason greeted him as he searched through the cabinets for something appetizing. Nico simply smirked and planted a sweet kiss on Thalia's lips. "I heard something about a new kid?" He questioned and decided to join Jason in the extremely strenuous quest for something to eat. "How long were you standing there stalker?" I ask as Thalia rolls eyes and propped her bare feet up on my very new table.

"Feet down." I say sternly as Jason's phone rings. "Is it the guys?" Nico asks excitedly and I chuckle at his girlish reaction. "Oh don't judge." He argues as I toss him a shirt. I'm fine with Nico being shirtless, Thalia is the one who is giving me the creeps. Her eyes are wide and she goggles at every movement he makes. "Well we haven't really hung out with the guys in a while." I confess. "Hey!" Jason covers the end of the phone with his left hand and smiles widely. "It's the guys." Nico smiled brightly. "Great!" Jason's face falls as he solemnly nods his head and ends the call. "They're busy and were asking about homework." "Damn!"

Nico hastily slips the shirt over his head, grabs a black-dotted banana, and evaporates the hell out of here.

"Why couldn't Piper come yesterday?" Thalia asks as she opens up her own laptop and scrolls through unread emails. "Tristan is being interviewed on Ellen in L.A., and he decided to bring Pipes with him." Thalia smiled. "That's great!" She commented and clasped her hands together happily. "Yeah," Jason grumbles and finally grabs a boiled egg. "Just great." I smirk. "Missing Piper already?" Jason gave me the finger and straightened his posture.

"He hasn't been involved in her life in all her seventeen years of living. Suddenly he wants to become best friends?" Like me, he eats the egg in one bite and rubs his hands together. "Maybe he's trying to be a good dad." Thalia suggests and slides down in her chair. "Wish our dad tried that. He's always working." I nod understandingly. "Welcome to the club."

We high-five over the table and sigh.

"What about you, Perce?" Jason asks as I stealthily steal the other half of the bagel off Thalia's plate. She doesn't seem to mind, since it seemed as if she was done anyway. "What do you mean me?" I question and bite down onto the crispy bagel. "This is good." I agree as she nods. "Annabeth!" Jason exclaims and leans on the counter. "Why didn't you or Thalia invite her over?" Thalia's blue eyes met mine in a frightening glance. Eventually, Annabeth would find it ironic how we started to give her space when her mom started having more nervous breakdowns. According to the files Thalia made Hera pull out, she was getting them more frequent. She was on a bunch of medications. Hera (her doctor and Thalia and Jason's stepmother) recommended to go light on the medicine, but Athena argued about her reputation and how she needed to go to work.

Jason glanced at both of us and then sluggishly trailed upstairs. "The anniversary is in two months." Thalia voices my same thought as we lean back in our chairs. "Do you think we should tell her that we know?" I shook my head. "Not yet. How about this, we tell her if she doesn't tell us by the anniversary of his death. Deal?" She shook my hand. "Deal." Suddenly growing curious, I tilt my head. "What's the new kid's name?" I ask. "Leo I believe." Her nose scrunches up as she thinks hardly. "Leo Valdez. He's gonna be spending a lot of time with your ex, Calypso." I shrug. "And I started giving a fuck when?" She inhaled roughly and stood up.

"All I know is this. She's gonna make him fall in love with her, you know this. Kaitlyn Abernathy, that girl in my math class, her mother was the judge for his case. He seems to have had a tough life, and I suggest we take him in like we did Annabeth. We don't need another heart broken by Calypso Ogygia." Thalia handed me a glass of orange juice and we clanked them together. Afterwards, all you could hear was the thick liquid running down our dry throats. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and really thought about the damage Calypso could do. "Do you agree with me?" She asks as I nod.

"Damn straight."

**Honestly, I thought I had already mentioned Leo in the story. Apparently I didn't. This is going off my original plans for the story, but it'll make it longer and WAY more interesting. I started on this while I was in the middle of making Chapter Three for Deep Secrets. Check out that and my other story Senior Year! My goal is to update Senior Year before Deep Secrets. It's hard though, I absolutely love writing chapters for Deep Secrets...But I also kind of hate it at the same time. I like Percy's POV because I don't have to explain anything. But with Annabeth's POV I'm having to explain how a vampire acts or if a werewolf only comes out during full moon. It's sort of exhausting. Once I get out of that boring phase, and both Senior Year and Picking Up The Pieces start to speed up, updates will be coming more frequently. Sorry for the long AN, remember...**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Seven: You Knew?

Annabeth Chase

_You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade...So you don't have to call, anymore, I won't pick up the phone.._

Tick tock.

It was a reminder, a cruel one, of where I was, how I got here, and the dull future I have if she isn't...alive. I don't know why I was getting sympathetic looks or sorrowful glances everywhere I went. If anything, they should be scorning me, yelling at me, abusing me even for letting her pick up the goddamn knife. "I thought she was cutting vegetables." I had told them with no emotion and a dry look on my face. "I thought she was getting better by trying to make dinner." As new tears swelled in my eyes, they left abruptly and let me just sit and mope by myself. The empty waiting room and the groaning of my chair being the only sounds to bring me comfort, I knew isolation pretty well. We had gone on dates, had this on and off relationship, and when Percy and Thalia showed that I could find a friend in them and the others, I thought we were permanently done. Tonight, after my mom had been wheeled into the operating room and I was forced to wait outside her door for hours until I finally gave in and came here, it sort of didn't give me a choice. We were a thing again...apparently.

"Do you want anything?" One of the nurses had finished making small talk with the receptionist, and now her complete attention was on me. "We have a cafeteria on the first floor." She must have seen the faint repulsive look in my eyes, or observed it on my soft cold features. "We have a Chick-fi-La too, since that's probably more appetizing." I forced a smile and finally met her eyes. She had golden curly hair like my mother, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had puppy dog grey eyes. My mom and I's tended to be more harsh and strict looking, but Malcolm's had always been like that. They were softer, and definitely more compassionate.

"Am I upsetting you?" She asked and I lied and shook my head. "No." I replied shortly. She was glancing at me oddly, as if vulnerability was etched across my face. Let me be clear, I know I didn't look like you're average super model right now. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun so I wouldn't have to deal with it, mascara was stained under my eyes, making me look like a sad raccoon, I was barefooted, since my strappy heels were long gone in one of the limos, and my dress was a disaster. Well, nothing a small trip to the cleaners couldn't fix.

We had literally just gotten back from Demeter's annual ball, and I had admitted that I barely touched a single there. Track was coming up, and I needed to be at my physical peak. One second she was cutting vegetables, and the next she was sprawled on the floor, her blonde hair lying in ringlets around her pale face and a stream of blood flowing out of her wrist. She had cut into a major artery, and I knew that if she wasn't dead, she sure as hell wouldn't be the same.

If there was anything I had learned from this whole traumatizing experience, it was that I needed to tell Percy and the others about Malcolm and my mom. Athena tried her very hardest to submerge her thoughts and deeply felt emotions into the pit of her heart. Look where it got her.

The nurse finally gave up on me like everyone else and walked away her, her shoulders sagged and her expression dull. The minute hand on the clock had just stroke on 6, meaning it was finally 2:30. The minute hand passed around another time before a doctor and three nurses walked towards me.

Their expressions were...I didn't know. Reading people was my expertise, and it had become an efficient survival skill. Their expressions weren't impassive or sorrowful, but they weren't glad and welcoming either.

"So? Is she gonna be okay?" The doctor frowned. "She didn't tell you?" He questioned and observed something on his clipboard. "You mean the nurse with blonde hair?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. "That means we have to tell her." One of the nurses intervened. Well I'll be goddamned, they actually planed on telling me something. "She..." One of the nurses looked at the doctor with a pleading expression. "Jesus Christ." He muttered and tried to soften his tense shoulders.

"She died."

Percy Jackson

"I like that money baby! Money baby money baby..."

The crowd was vibrant and eager, and I found myself wishing I was at home. Despite what my mind told me, something made me feel as if I should've gone to Demeter's stupid ball instead of coming to this hot mess piece of shit party. Everyone was drunk! I know it's a new perspective or me, since I used to be the person who loved drowning their sorrows in alcohol. Annabeth Marie Chase was to thank, she taught me that drinking never changed anything. It made you forget, but it didn't make the problems go away. The song changed as Thalia and Piper walked towards me, gleeful expressions on their moist faces. "Talk dirty to me!" Thalia yelled as a couple people around her nodded to the beat. She tended to lose her mind at parties, and the inevitable hangover tomorrow morning didn't seem worth it to me.

"Where's Nico and Jason?" I inquired as they swayed their hips to the beat and caused friction between their hot and sweaty bodies on my freshly showered one. "We were hoping to ask you." Thalia's words were slurred and she seemed to be beyond tipsy. I pulled out my cell phone and was about to type in their numbers but they entered my peripheral vision. "Sup Jackson!" Jason said. Shit, they were just as drunk as the girls. "Where's the rest of the gang?" I asked with a frustrated tone. "Probably kissing the new guy's ass." Nico answered soberly. Hell yeah! Two of us are sober. "How much did you let him drink?" I say in wonderment as him and the girls start to dance. Nico held up his pale hands in surrender. "I went to the bathroom, dude. When you've got to go..." I nodded in agreement and watched them sway around like drunken idiots.

"Why are you even here?" Nico asked as I cocked an eyebrow. "I was invited, same as you." He frowned. "Shouldn't you be with Annabeth? She probably needs you." The time on my phone said 3:30 AM. "She's probably sleeping." Nico looked surprised. "You don't know, do you?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Know what?" Nico ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed, his obsidian eyes filled with sorrow. "Athena died an hour and a half ago." My body grew rigid. "What?" I asked confusedly, my mind trying to process everything. "I had to look at something in the bathroom. It's all over the news." He explained.

I had turned my phone on silent all night. I checked my missed calls and realized that she had called me seven times. "I've got to go!"

...

Her eyes were calculating and cold. Her expressions was fresh with sadness and a bitter and dry look was plastered on her face. "I called." Was all she said when her eyes gave me the regular once over. I always felt vulnerable when she stared at me. It was as if she was looking at something way beneath the surface, or she saw something that most people couldn't see. In that moment, I knew my small crush on her had blossomed, and I was seeing her in an entirely different light.

"I was at a party." I tried to explain as a repulsive look grew in her eyes. "You're lame ass excuse isn't helping your cause." Instead of sending me away like I thought, she sprung into my arms willingly and grasped me with all she had. Her lean but athletic frame fit perfectly in mine and I embraced her as well. "They're both gone." She croaked as tears fell like rain down her face. My shirt was getting wet, but I couldn't give less of a shit than I already did. "I have nothing left." Was all she said as her grip tightened. "Before I had three things to lean on. God, my brother, and my mom." I decided to stay quiet as she let it all out. "But now I only have one left, and I can't even physically see him."

"So," I started as she began to shake. "You're just gonna lean on the fourth one." She pulled away as puzzlement flooded her features. "Who?"

"Me."

**I sat in front of my laptop for hours trying to write Senior Year. In the end, I couldn't come up with anything. And I couldn't write anything for Deep Secrets because I promised to update Senior Year first, so...**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Eight: I'm Broken

Annabeth Chase

_The more you think you know, the less you actually see..._

"Annabeth, you're scaring me."

I flew by other cars; passing them as fast as a racer on a road full of minivans. "Am I?" I inquired casually. Knowing the car's sweet spot, I put it into gear. "You are." His voice was emotionless and I continued to weave my way through some cars; even in the early hours of the morning this street was busy. "Well," I concluded and rolled down my window. "That's a shame."

"Goddamn it, wise girl!" I ignored the snap as the wind flew in through the window, making golden strands fall out of place in my bun. "What?" My voice was stale and flat as I pulled out the bottle of vodka from the passenger seat. "You're scaring me!" He argued as I took a swig and the clear liquid burned my throat. It wasn't a bad kind of burning; it made me feel alive and woke me up. I pulled onto an non-busy road and placed both my hands firmly at ten and two.

Just like Malcolm did.

Once the bottle was half gone, I threw it in the backseat and a shatter followed. "Annabeth, what are you doing? It's almost 2 AM!" Even though I had only drank half a bottle, I could already feel myself getting drunk. "What's it to you dickhead? Do you not want me to call?" The line went silent and the temporary buzz echoed through my car. "Please?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and I bit my lip as tears pricked my eyes. I hated lying to him, and I sure as hell hated hurting him. "Sorry, Percy." With that, I ended the call.

Tears fell like rain down my cheeks and mascara stained under my eyes. I was bawling, drunk, lonely, and to be honest: I'm pretty pissed at myself for ending the call. "Mom." I cried to myself as the memory of her pale body in the casket flooded my mind. "They got it all wrong." I whimpered to myself. She was confident, arrogant, independent, and strong. They portrayed her as weak, lonely, and helpless. Damn them, because they didn't know her like I did. Slowly, I was beginning to pay less and less attention to the road.

_"Say something I'm giving up on you!"_

"Stop!" I urged myself to not think about him. "Please, Annabeth," I whined. "Don't do this to yourself."

_"Well I happen to think you're beautiful."_

He had a genuine sparkle in his eyes, and his smile glistened.

_"I can make it!"_

Headlights, whiteness, screams...

_"I'm sorry."_

"Malcolm!" I sobbed as my car alerted me of an incoming call. "Annabeth?" Thalia's voice erupted through my car. "He's gone!" I shouted at her, my words slurring. "Annabeth?" Disbelief dripped from her voice. "Are you drunk?" I screamed in frustration. "Yes, okay! But I killed him! I killed both of them, Thals! Their blood will forever be on my hands!"

"No, _no, hell_ no. Annabeth there was nothing you could do! You know what? I'm driving home what road are you on?" Too drunken to read anything, I lazily put the car in gear as my once drifting speed accelerated. "Wait a minute...Annabeth! I see you! Slow down!"

I could hear the truck before I could see it.

Soberness flooding towards me, I swerved out of the way and onto the side of the road as the truck passed, sparing my life. For a second, I sat, breathless, and let my logic overtake me. I almost died. I almost ended up like..."Fuck." I muttered to myself. As strange as it sounded, I really didn't plan on killing myself.

Not even acknowledging my near death experience, I turned off my car and started to cry. Not the pointless bawling like before, but the real crying. The one filled with love, compassion, hatred, and hope. The one that made you whole afterwards, and put a big fat Band-Aid on your wounds.

"Annabeth!" Thalia pulled open the door to my car, the most fear stricken expression on her face. "You self-centered bitch!" She yelled but embraced me tightly. "I thought you were gonna..." Her voice hitched and she instead gripped me tighter. "I really did kill them." I told her truthfully, a sorrowful expression on my face. "It was always me, Thals."

"I was wrong about you," She reprimanded as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket.

"You really are a dumbass."

Percy Jackson

"Open the fucking door Thals!"

My hands were shaking violently, and in spite of all the times I managed to hide my emotions and keep up a tough façade, my sea green eyes were filled worry and rage. "Just a second!" The door opened a nanosecond later, and without her inviting me in, I pushed her away and practically ran to the kitchen.

The blonde haired girl was gazing lifelessly out the window. Mascara was stained under her eyes, her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun that had strands falling out, and her eyes were puffy and red. The dullness of her irises scared me. _She_ scared me. Annabeth looked so deflated and weak...I couldn't ever imagine her like this. What terrified me, though, was that she looked defeated.

She looked like she was giving up.

Would she kill herself? Because she damn near gave me a heart attack.

She finally seemed to notice me, and a sheepish smile appeared on her face. "Hey seaweed brain."

"I'm pissed at you." I leaned on the doorway as she nodded. "I would be, too." My foot tapped against the hardwood as I closed my eyes and started knocking my forehead against the wall. "Did you even care?" I asked, still facing the wall. "About?" Her voice was impassive, as if she had been rid of all emotion. "Me." I turned around to stare at her eye-to-eye. "If you had died, did you even think about what would happen to me?"

It had been a full two months since her mother died, and since then, we had become as close as friendships get. I had known her for several months, but I felt like I had known her my entire life.

"You would've moved on, Percy." The honesty in her voice frightened me. "You would've forgotten about me." She was calm while saying this, as if admitting that people didn't care about her was something she frequently did. "You mean a lot to me. Why do I constantly keep having to prove it?"

Thalia Grace

"Why do I keep constantly having to prove it?"

Annabeth sighed as I warily waited for something, anything. There was a soft knock on the door, and I automatically cursed the person for interrupting the fragile moment between them. I quietly answered it. "Hey, I heard about Annabeth." Nico was standing on my porch wearing a leather jacket, white V-neck, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse. His hair was disheveled as usual, and his obsidian eyes were alert. "Shhh," I hissed and grasped his wrist, yanking him inside. Quietly, I led him to the kitchen doorway. "Eww," He was standing in front of me, blocking my view. "What?"

I pushed him away. "No fucking way!" I muttered.

Somehow, in the minute that it took me to answer the door (fuck Nico for making me miss it), Percy finally told Annabeth how he feels.

He was standing in front of the counter with Annabeth's legs wrapped tightly around him. They were lip-locked, and Annabeth's hands were deeply wound in his hair. When he used to kiss Rachel, it was always so heated, as if they had nothing to go on except lust. Call me a dumbass romantic, but Percy looked happy, truly happy. And when Percy was happy, so was I.

"This is disgusting." Nico concluded as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I think it's romantic." I said happily and turned to face him. "I'm going upstairs. They're gonna be a while, and we can just watch a movie." I nodded as he started to climb up the stairwell.

"Wise people use protection!" He shouted as Percy pulled away from Annabeth and their faces grew pink with embarrassment. Nico reached the top of the stairs and then looked down. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He concludes and walks down the hallway. "Don't worry," I mused to Percy as he simply dug his head into the crook of Annabeth's neck.

"That basically limits it to nothing."

**PERCABETH! I thought it was time that you guys got at least _something_ and decided to write at least a little bit of fluff. Oh yeah, don't forget...**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Nine: Since When?

Annabeth Chase

_This is gospel for the fallen ones..._

"I'll leave you too it."

Curly golden hair was falling out of her bun, and her tranquil blue eyes were filled with genuine happiness. "Thank you." I said politely and took a seat in the comfortable office chair. The strap of my bag swiftly slipped off my shoulder and landed with a muffled 'thump' onto the ground. "2012..." I tiredly skimmed through the newspapers, a wary and dreary look plastered on my once happy face. "They make this look so easy in the movies..." I mutter soundlessly and bite my lower lip. Finally getting an excuse to turn away from the miserable searching, my phone vibrated from my back pocket. The receptionist raised a blonde eye brow, her eyes filled with expectancy. "Oh," I said while flustered and slipped the long object out from my jean pocket. "Hello?" I slid the phone in between my shoulder and the cold glass pressed against my cheek. "You don't sound in a good mood to hear from me." I let out an incoherent 'you've got to be kidding me. "Because I, knowing my social status compared to yours, must have nothing to do before you call. I just sit around doing nothing, just waiting for my phone to ring and your name pop up on the screen..."

"Well damn..." Was the only reply I got. "Can we skip the pleasantries? I was working before you called." The line went silent for a nanosecond. "On?" I, feeling defeated, pushed away from the desk and leaned back in my chair. "Fine, I put down what I was doing. What was so important that you had to call me now?" The chair moaned loudly as I spun around out of boredom. "Do you want to go to lunch?" I ran my fingers through my hair and hugged my knees to her chest. "No, I'm in the middle of something." I stuffed the crumpled note the police officers gave me down my blazer pocket. It was stupid, but maybe it would keep me from spilling everything that had just happened to Percy. I wasn't telling anybody.

Not until they were absolutely sure.

"Can it wait?" He questioned, his tone dripping with annoyance. "Can you? How about dinner?" I asked casually and picked up my pencil. "I don't know...I'm in the middle of something." Frustrated, I flicked the frail object, and it quietly hit the wall and trembled against the floor. "I'm serious, Percy." Maybe he finally picked up on the weariness in my voice, and his voice instantly softened. "When was the last time you slept?" Cautious to admit I hadn't slept at all in a couple of days, I quickly made the decision to lie through my teeth. "Last night, what kind of a question is that?" I could practically hear him shrug from the other end of the line. "Don't know, you just sound like it."

"How about this?" I suggested and folded my arms against the wood. "I come over tonight, and we order pizza or something."

"That sounds great, wise girl. I'll leave you to your...work."

The line went dead and I sighed and clicked off the machine. I was no longer in the mood for looking; I just wanted my ass to find a bed.

Third Person POV

Her heels clicked loudly against the tile, and the loud sound seemed to be the only company she had while she sashayed down the long corridor.

The manila folder was tightly grasped in her hands, and she felt her black painted nails scratching against the thin material. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she had to. The girl, if her needs weren't met, could ruin her and her family. Family comes before friends, no matter how many times they've abandoned your tired ass in the dust. Her purse silently bumped against her black blazer, and she had to take deep breaths, since every step felt like she was climbing up a mountain; steeper and more strenuous as you go.

Her glossy black curls fell loosely around her shoulder and bounced with every movement. Her eyes, such a beautiful chocolate brown, were filled with fear and knowing. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She occasionally muttered to herself. She had never thought about herself as bitch, but this definitely crossed the line. "How long is this fucking hallway?" The long journey was giving her time to think about what she was doing; with every step she realized how wrong this was.

Her thin arms pushed open the door at the very end of the corridor, and she entered the room that was the size of a loft. The gorgeous but dangerous red head was sprawled over the floor, a glowing MacBook opened in front of her. RED didn't seem to notice that she had arrived, and continuously typed. She was glad to notice that Rachel wasn't completely inhuman, and still bit her nails. They were best friends once, but popularity hadn't changed Silena. It had changed Rachel. She had confessed to Silena that she felt like there was some standard she had to live up to, and she constantly wasn't making the cut.

"This place is all too familiar, isn't it?" Silena's chocolate eyes met the emerald, and she gulped. "Hello, Rachel." Her voice was impassive, because she no longer felt any emotion from the girl. "We're not alone, you're being very impolite." She said slyly. Silena finally noticed the girl with blonde hair and caramel eyes. Long locks of golden curls sprouted from her head. They curled and ran like rivers from her scalp, twisting into a gentle and serene spiral. Her caramel eyes were filled with beauty, and her tanned skin made Silena jealous. She was wearing black compression shorts and a neon green sports bra. She paid no attention to Silena, and her eyes were still trained as she painted her toenails silver with precision and expertise. "Is that..." The girl finally seemed familiar to her, and Silena was all too ready to leave now.

_This can't be happening...I thought she moved..._

"You've met Calypso, right?" RED's turquoise nail tapped soundlessly against her chin, an all too knowing look on her face. "Calypso Ogygia?" Silena asked and tried to swallow her fear. "Yeah, that's the girl who broke Percy's heart, right?" Calypso set down her polish and brushed off her hands. Her caramel eyes pierced Silena's in a frightening stare, and her calm but sweet voice was laced with venom. "If you had any idea what happened that night, you wouldn't be scolding me."

The manila folder almost slid out of her grasp, and she finally remembered why she was here. "Here," Silena handed the red headed girl the folder, and RED seemed to handle it like it was a porcelain doll. "Are you sure this it?" Silena nodded vigorously; all she wanted to do was get the hell out here. "Malcolm's death wasn't an accident. But why is this so important to you?" RED shrugged and discarded the folder. It slid and bumped against her dresser, pieces of paper peeking out of it. "Leverage, Sil." Rachel used her old nickname for her. "You manipulate people to get what you want." RED must've known that it wasn't a question, but more so a statement. "Naturally." She shrugged and her eyes flickered back to her screen. "I remember when you're hair was frizzy, because you didn't spend two hours straightening it every day. I remember when you wore big glasses, and you were never seen without headgear."

Rachel froze, and her nails raked across the floor as the memories flooded back. "That wasn't me." She said as her emerald eyes shot open. "Who is _you_, Rachel? Because I sure as hell don't know. I was your friend when no one wanted you as a friend, and what do you do to me? Push me away?"

"Get out." Rachel whispered, her eyes shut tightly. "Just go." Silena, more than happy to oblige her, turned on her heels and stalked back to the door. "Oh, Silena?" The door handle was finally in her grasp, but Calyspo's caramel eyes glistened, sending a shiver to her core. "Tell Percy that I can't wait to see him." Calypso victoriously smiled and settled back into her comfortable position as Silena sped out of the room, down the corridor, and out of the Dare mansion.

Different Third Person POV

"Shit,"

The petite girl softly pelted her heel against the porcelain, a look of fear on her gentle face. "Out of all the times, I get pregnant on my first time?" The two red lines were bulging and undeniable. "You okay in there?" Her boyfriend knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm fine," She answered with convincing happiness in her voice. "Okay, I'm heading out to go hang out with the guys. Nico is with Thalia, and my parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow. You can stay here or go home, either one is fine...as long as you come back." She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. Sealing the world off had worked as a little girl, but it wasn't going to work now. "Sure, I'll just go home."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He questioned. "No," She shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. "I'll walk, I need to think, anyways." She added the second part under her breath, and finally she felt his presence leave the door. She heard the door shut, and the tears poured out. It didn't add up, though. She had sex with Frank about a two months ago, and she hadn't missed her period until two weeks ago. Unless...

"Bullshit," She exclaimed, wrapping the damn thing in its wrapper and tossing it in her bag, so Frank wouldn't see it and freak out. Hastily, she pulled out her iPhone and was scrolling through contacts as she slipped on a coat, some shoes, and walked outside. It was unusually warm today, but Hazel pressed the green telephone button for his contact and raised the phone to her ear.

The little bastard picked up on second ring.

"Sup, Hazel?" How dare he be nonchalant? "I just have a question for you..." He waited warily and plopped a chip in his mouth.

"Leo? Did you rape me at Reyna's party?"

Stoll Brothers Third Person POV

"Remind me why we're here?"

Travis shook the blonde hair out of his eyes and sat with his feet propped up on the table. "Because I need a tutor." Connor told him as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "How the hell does that have to do with me? We may be twins, but that doesn't mean I'm as dumb as you." Connor sighed and closed the hood of his MacBook. Smirking, he slid a piece of paper over to Travis, a confident but evil look on his identical face.

Travis, while looking smug, snatched up the paper and read through the grades. "A D in chemistry, a C in English, a D in Home Ec., a C+ in Science, and an A in Calculus. Wow, nice..." Travis grinned and slid him back the paper. "Keep it," Connor waved it off and tapped his fingers against his closed laptop. "Why?" The twin got up and pushed in his chair as the doorbell rang, signaling the tutor was there.

"Because it's your report card, not mine, dumbass." As he answered the door for the gorgeous brown haired girl, Travis examined the unmistakable print that said his name. "Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm your tutor."

A gorgeous girl with straight chocolate brown hair and milky brown eyes was standing in his kitchen, placed next to his smirking brother. "What's your name?" The girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and twirled her foot awkwardly. "Katie." A look of recognition passed over Travis's face and he leaned back in his chair. "You're Demeter's daughter, right? I thought you had blonde hair?" The thin girl blushed and set her binder down on the table. "Yeah, my mom doesn't like anything unnatural, so when she took away my car keys, I just dyed it to piss her off."

"But you ended up liking it?" Katie shrugged as Connor handed her the Syllabus. "Whatever makes her mad, ya know?" Travis nodded. "All to well." Connor cleared his throat and Katie gasped. "Sorry, you're Connor, right? I'm not getting mixed up, am I?" He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Not all."

Katie set down her pencil after finishing their Chemistry. "Can I use you're bathroom?" She asks timidly. Connor nodded. "Sure, go upstairs, second door on the left." She gratefully nodded and trailed upstairs, her tiny but defined hips swaying with each step. Once they heard a door slam shut, the two brothers instantly glared at each other and said two dreaded words simultaneously.

"She's mine."

Final Third Person POV

"It's done."

The red head nodded at the hooded figure, who casually sat behind the mahogany desk, his emotions and face hid beneath his dark choice in clothing. "Good." He replied meekly and continued to slowly spin in his chair, a casual but annoyed look in his multi-colored irises. Specks of sapphire, emerald, and chocolate would occasionally sparkle from the small stream of sunlight that the blinds had involuntarily let in. "You may go now." Although the girl was used to getting her way, she sighed in resignation and left the room.

Next, an Asian boy who was pudgy and hadn't grown into himself entered the small room. "Did you do it?" He nodded, his childish face filled with regret. "It took a while to rig, but Beckendorf helped me once I said I was just going to scare my mom." The guy nodded, a blank look on his harsh but oddly handsome face. He waved his hand, making the boy leave.

Next was a petite girl with brown hair. "You already know that I got the job done. Why the fuck am I here?" He admired her ability for looking innocent and sweet, even though she was a monster on the inside. She was bold and brutally honest, and if anyone could act the exact opposite of their personality, it was her. He hastily flicked his hand and the girl stalked out of the office. Finally, the door shut and he was again, alone.

The fireplace was blazing, and he picked up the long forgotten about picture into the engulfing flames. The picture burned and curled inward, each piece falling to the ground like ashen snow. Satisfied, the man left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Once the fire had died down, all that was left was ashes. There was a small piece of the picture left, and only if you were looking your hardest could the naked eye gaze upon it. Small it was, but meaning it held.

It was the puppy dog grey eye of an old friend who'd left without warning.

**AND LET THE CHAOS ENSUE!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Lies Straight From the Pit of Hell

Chapter Ten: And So It Began...

_And she began to remember all the bad he had done...and realized that it was impossible to love someone who didn't love themselves..._

"It's hilarious, in my opinion."

The man rolled his eyes and flicked the cigarette butt on the ground. He then squashed it with his combat boot, putting out all the company he had in the long alleyway. "What is?" He finally asked, the cold glass of his phone pressed against his cheek. "Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." The woman's voice was filled with amusement; she was mocking him because of his lack of intel. So what if he chose to start the job if they were already half way into the case? Money is green either way..."I don't." He muttered, and proceeded to put on his hood and exit the dark place. "Well, isn't that a mystery in itself?"

"I'm two seconds away from telling you to shut the fuck up." The laugh that followed was snarky and arrogant, the man's least favorite tones. "Do whatever you want. I could hand your ass to you any day of the week if I tried." His blue eyes flickered to a couple walking down the street; one with black hair and sea green eyes, the other with blonde hair and grey eyes. "You're not going to believe what I'm looking at." He quickly ducked his head and slipped into the busy New York traffic. The streets were crowded and overpopulated; as usual. "Turn around." Skeptical, he ended the call and turned south to see the devil herself.

"Well, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I was taught at young age not to lie." The lady flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and attempted to look amused. "A greeting would be nice, a proper one for that matter." Their eyes pierced each other in a violent gaze. It was blue on brown; a fascinating combination. "I know you're not glad to see me." The lady broke off her intense stare and linked her arm through his. A gagging noise accidently slipped out of his mouth, but she pursed her lips and gripped him tighter. "I tend to make myself known at the most..." He noticed her eyebrows scrunch together as she cautiously chose her words. "Opportune times."

"Bullshit." He coughed, and the woman softly flicked him on the arm. "I'm used to people not wanting me around, you know. This is nothing new at all." He tried to fight it, but everything in this woman made the sadistic and asshole part of his personality bubble to the surface. "If you want sympathy, you should try and find it elsewhere." She blatantly ignored him and instead peered around the streets. "Where are they?" She inquired, occasionally rising to her tippy-toes to look over people with greater height than her. "Who?" He asked confusedly. This girl made him feel like he was always a step behind. "New York's greatest couple, well of course." She replied and rocked back on her heels.

He shrugged. "Must've lost them during my troubling with you." The lady shook her head in distaste and then pulled lipstick out of her small purse. "I understand you're plans, and trust me, I've blackmailed almost everyone into following them. It'll blow up in their faces, I'm sure of it. They'll be forced, for the rest of their lives of course, to think about how they were played. But I do have one question about your plan." The lady had managed to pull out her compact mirror, reapply lipstick, and stuff it all back in her purse by the time he had finished his sentence. "That's not your job." She barely managed to be polite, and her grip on him tightened even more.

"You're supposed to carry out my plans, not question them." He tried to stretch his patience. "Why ruin the couple? Everything could be set in motion at the snap of my fingers, but you instead wait for the trouble to slowly brew, just so you can save the best for last: breaking the couple into small bits and pieces." The lady feigned mock hurt and casually pulled him into a busy diner. "I'm not a very nice person, surely you would know what that is like. This could be thought of as punishment for Annabeth being naïve, or everyone missing the signs I so graciously set out. Or, you could think of it as my way."

They sat down in an empty booth, and the lady then picked up a menu, her chocolate eyes grazing every entrée. "Which is?" The man asked expectantly. The lady opened her mouth, but a waitress instead came to the front of their table and pulled out a pad and pen. "Anything to start you with? Coffee? Soda? Water?"

"I'll have coffee." She requested politely, then set down her menu. "You?" She then turned to the man, and attempted to overlook the troubled look on his face. "I'm fine, thank you." He finally answered.

"The world is a very bad place." The silence ended only after her coffee had been brought to her. "Really?" The man asked sarcastically. Unfazed, the lady began to twirl her spoon in her cup, boringly mixing her cream with her coffee. "The better you try to make it out to be, the worse it gets."

And although the woman sitting across from him bubbled so much hatred in him, he had to resign and agree.

"I suppose you're right." She dropped the spoon and it clattered against the porcelain. "You suppose?" She accused without meeting his gaze. "There are good people in this world. Unfortunately, from your experiences, I don't think you've met any." The lady cocked one eyebrow before the waitress came back.

"Ready to order?"

...

"Does she believe you?"

For the second time that day, the man was forced to answer a call from someone he'd rather not be bothered with. "I'm positive; she thinks I'm too poor to mess up and pass the money." He could hear the loud moans of the chair as the plump man sat back. "Good." He said, a hint of appreciation in his voice. "The agency can't deal with any screw-up's right now." The man, who was technically only twenty, rolled his eyes. "I'm not officially an agent, Mr. Abernathy. I'm only a trainee; badge doesn't lie." His voice was laced with annoyance, since he knew that even as a trainee he was more skilled than everyone there. "If you continue to do this good I may need to change that." Excitement spilled onto his features.

"Have you sent her any texts yet? We'd like her to think she has a stalker on her hands, and that way she can rid you out of her choices for possible suspects. Trust me, even though you may be growing closer, her first thought will be you. You know the plan backwards and forwards better than anyone, and she'll remember the mutual dislike you two had for each other." The man sighed and continued to walk down the busy streets. "By the time I'm through with her, she'll think of me as the last person to betray her trust."

"I do have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"Why Malcolm? All of this...All of the lies, all of the blackmailing, all of the trickery...All over one death?" The sigh on the other end was long and drawn out; the worst kind of resignation. "Malcolm was our best agent, but unfortunately, the better of an agent you are..."

"The bigger target you have on your back." The young man finished for him.

"Malcolm's death set things in motion that are just too complicated to even comprehend."

"But why wait so long? His death was years ago."

"Patience, agent. It's the worst quality a criminal can possess. Unfortunate for us, all of these criminals seem to have it, and have waited for just the right time to strike." The man was still confused, and puzzlement was etched across his face. "So why now?"

"They've been waiting a while. But to make everything right, Annabeth had to be broken as well. She had to have lost all hope." Finally, everything clicked into place as the timing became clear as water.

"Athena's death, isn't it? Here they were, sitting patiently for the right time to appear..."

"Fate is not on your side, agent. Do you understand that? You aren't just going to solve the case of who killed Malcolm, but you're also going to protect Annabeth. Understand?"

"Yes." He replied, and then threw the untraceable phone in the nearest trash can.

Protecting Annabeth would be easy for him;

She was practically his little sister.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and smoothed the wrinkles out of my oversized sweatshirt. "No," I admitted as Jason stuck the movie Horrible Bosses in the DVD player. "Why?" I leaned back into Percy's chest, just so I could feel the rising and falling of his chest. It was self-conscience for me to make sure that the things important to me were still alive. It's a hard thing; getting used to people being plucked out of your world, but it was the fate I had. "I have a bad feeling." I told him and craned my neck so my grey eyes would pierce his green ones. He looked puzzled instead of worried. "What do you mean?" I observed the way his eyebrows knit together; Jason, Nico, and Percy had a habit of doing that. "I just have a bad feeling." I repeated and turned around to face the screen. Jason Bateman was standing in front of the elevator, and he was groaning at the clock that said he was two minutes late.

"Should I be worried?" He whispered in my ear as the others laughed at something on the screen. "I don't know." I replied dully and folded my arms against my chest. "Should you?" I could feel the warm gust of air against my neck that came from his chuckle, and I narrowed my eyes. "Figuring out your emotions is a jigsaw puzzle, isn't it?" I turned around and casted him a small smile. "Yeah," I agreed, then resumed my previous position. "The kind with a thousand pieces." He then tucked a loose curl behind my ear, and I focused on the movie.

"I never got to congratulate you on your track meet." Jason piped up as Dale began to explain that his boss was an evil crazy bitch, D.D.S. "Thank you." I said, a genuine smile on my face. "Yeah, some of the running backs on our team can't sprint like that." Percy complimented from behind me. I ignored his comment and smiled at Jason. "Thanks." I thanked him and Thalia spoke up from the love seat. "Yeah, you don't see people haul ass like that every day." Nico frowned at his girlfriend. "I can." He said, a perplexed look on his face. Nico tended to look better when he had negative expressions on his face. Sure, he was very handsome and very well built (which is probably why he's a wide receiver), but his features were just oddly harsh. His face looked contrasted whenever he smiled. For it to look good, it had to be completely genuine, and often times...that wasn't the case.

"Yeah right." Thalia told him and hugged her knees to her chest. Nico's arm that was around her neck grew slack and he goggled at his dissatisfied girlfriend. "I swear! Don't you guys believe me?" Clarisse and Chris bluntly annoyed them; they were sprawled out in front of the T.V. with their eyes glued to the screen. Piper and Jason simply exited out of the conversation and joined Juniper, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Katie, the beautiful girl they decided to bring without consulting us first, in watching the movie. She seemed nice enough, but there was a certain tension between the brothers, as if she was causing some controversy. Beckendorf looked like he was trying say soothing words to Silena; she'd been in a rotten mood all week. Leo, Hazel, and Frank were the worst. Hazel was sitting in between Frank's legs, and Leo was sitting right next to them. They all looked pissed at each other, but the most obvious emotion was the hatred that swirled in Frank's eyes every time he looked at Leo.

"No."

Percy must've gotten tired of waiting for someone to reply, so he ended the conflict by simply stating the obvious. "If my iPhone was on 1% I could." No one laughed at the corny joke, since everyone's minds, including mine for that matter, were elsewhere. Nico gave up and instead stretched on the small couch then lied down; his head in Thalia's lap. She unintentionally played with his hair, and my heart leaped at how casual they acted around each other. Percy was amazing, but with his popularity I always felt as if I had to live up to some standard.

I felt like Rachel fucking Dare.

My phone buzzed violently, and I broke from Percy's embrace to pull it out of my back pocket. It was from an unknown number, and I stood to make a trip to the kitchen. "Hey, while your back there, get more sodas and drinks, okay?" Hazel asked frightfully. Her appetite had grown immensely over the past couple of days, almost as if she was pregnant.

"Sure." I said softly then smoothed the wrinkles out of my compression shorts. They had started to gather at my thigh, and I simply stuck one hand up the opening and plucked them out. I typed in my passcode to my phone as I made my way to the kitchen. There was a click as the phone unlocked, and I clicked on the message app.

"Sprite or coke?" I called out to Hazel and temporarily left my phone forgotten on the counter. "Sprite please!" She shouted. I opened the refrigerator and then found what I was looking for. I grabbed a sprite and then stuck a bag of popcorn kernels in the microwave. Remembering the message, I skeptically grabbed the phone and read the text. "Can you get two? I'm kind of thirsty." The message made me gasp and the spirte can clattered to the floor. "You okay in there?" Percy called out as I tried to deflate the lump in my throat. "Yeah!" I croaked and picked up the fallen can. "Just some vertigo." Hastily, I stuffed the damned thing in my sweatshirt pocket and propped myself up on the counter to wait for the popcorn.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer...you'll practically be my bitch._

* * *

"Hello?"

The young man's voice was groggy, since he had just woken up. "I need your help." The voice was laced with a violent sense of urgency, and the man instantly sat up and flicked on the lamp. "Sammy?" He asked. "It's me. And I don't have good news." The man nodded, then realized that Sammy couldn't see him. "Okay, tell me." There was a long sigh on the other end, one with resemblance to the one the young man had heard on the phone earlier that day. "You know how you blackmailed Frank into giving his girlfriend a rigged pregnancy test?" He yawned and stretched his limbs. "Yeah, but it was all according to plan. No one's going to get hurt by it, I promised to protect Annabeth _and_ her friends."

"She's pregnant." The man choked on the water he'd taken a sip of. "Are you serious? Is it Frank's or Leo's?" He asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "None," Sammy let out a long gust of air and then said the dreaded two words.

"It's mine."

**R&R**


End file.
